Majin Tantei Shego
by Berserkeroo
Summary: AU. Kim Possible is the girl who can do anything. The world of crime fighting has always fascinated her and she has longed to do her part. What happens when the demon detective of hell, Shego, comes up to grant her wish... for an exchange. KiGo (maybe).


(**A/N:** This is based on the sheer fact that I am a strong fan of Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro and that I like mysteries. Don't know how many chapters I will do, but we'll see. Character will be AU-ish, and will hopefully develop into the characters we all know and love.)

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible belongs to Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro belongs to Yuusei Matsui and all associates. Any characters created that aren't in the Kim Possible series belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

* * *

Softly, the clacking of heels reverberated in sync with the teeth gritting sound of metal, trying in a futile attempt, to grind something more adamant. Black lips gently blew away the remnants of the residue left on her lustrous, onyx talons. Untamed, viridescent eyes scanned dreary landscape as another case came to a close. In a bored tone she stated, "This place, it doesn't fascinate me anymore," her slitted pupils cast a glance around before adding, "The food has been quite bland lately." Electricity bombarded throughout her veins as her view went skyward. "Maybe, I'll try up there," the voice now held mild interest as a glowing green aura encompassed around her irises in interest as her gazed filled with enthusiasm. "Hm, the Ultimate Mystery lies with the humans," she whispered with a fanged grin.

A redheaded teenager roused from her slumber. Sluggishly, her eyes went to the dimly lit morning sky that was slowly making its way into her room. She stifled a yawn before readying herself for the day. The sound of a much older female snapped her out of her morning haze. "Kim, can you help set the table for breakfast," the woman shouted from below.

"Sure mom."

The girl took the steps two at a time, jumping the last three with a graceful landing. She made her way towards the kitchen to set the table. The sound of the television brought her from her duties.

"Breaking news! Massive destruction leaves the Middleton Mall area in shambles! Construction is underway, but it has been assured by Middleton police that the mall is safe to travel as long as citizens remain out of the restricted zones. Citizens are advised to be alert as the culprit is still at large! On a brighter note-"

Kim set the final glass on the table with a huff. "Unbelievable! They're just going to twiddle their thumbs instead of finding the perpetrator responsible. _I could do a better job_. They're just hoping that people will carry on with their lives and forget, _as usual_," she exasperated. "Someone needs to take charge."

"And that would be you?" a young brunette said, followed by his twin. "Just let the police do their jobs Kim. You won't get hurt that way," the other brunette finished.

"Now boys, leave your sister to dream. You know the family saying?" James said entering the room in his attire.

"Anything is possible for a Possible," everyone chorused.

"Exactly, so if you want to fight crime one day, Kimmie-cub, go for it. Just remember; no boys," he stated as his interest went to the newspaper waiting for him on the table.

Taking a sip of her orange juice she nodded in agreement with her father. "Yes dad," she confirmed with a roll of her eyes. The ticking from the wall suddenly captured her attention. "Oh boy, Ron will be here any minute. Later," she waved off to her family with a piece of toast hanging in her mouth.

A woman dressed in a green suit, glanced down upon the two teens as they walked towards this _school_ place. She inhaled deeply as a green hazed led the way towards her heart's desire. "I think I like this world already," she muttered as she eyed the one redheaded human. Her pupil equate to that of a needle. "**The mystery lies with her!**"

Kim cast a glance over her shoulder. "You all right KP?" her blond friend asked, taking time to glance back as well. "Yeah. Just thought I was being watched is all. _It got really cold for a few seconds too._" The girl brushed the chill off to continue their journey to the learning institution. "Kim, maybe you should stay home. You might be coming down with something."

"No. I'm fine, maybe just paranoid," she shook her head and hooked her arm into the loop of her best friend's arm to hurry to the _lovely_ educational establishment.

"Well I hear we have a cool, new, chef guy coming in as a new cafeteria staff. Goodbye mystery meat, hello naco!" Ron cheered. "Naco!" his rodent companion followed.

"I doubt we would have Bueno Nacho as an option, but a new change in food sounds better than nothing," the cheerleader stated.

Standing proud in front of the pale yellow building a burly male barked out orders towards the oncoming group of students, telling them to hurry to class. "Possible! Stoppable! To class immediately! Double time march! Hup, two, three, four!" he shouted with a throbbing vein in his neck.

"One day that thing is going to burst. I just know it," Ron snickered as they jogged past the substitute. "I heard that Stoppable! One week of detention!"

"Aw man..."

The duo made it on time to their respective classrooms to meet their instructors. As usual the lectures seemed to drag on forever until the appreciated ringing of the bell would set them free from their classes. The chime resonated the halls, signaling the beginning of lunch. The pair bumped into each other near the entrance of the cafeteria; the male particularly excited about today's menu.

Greedily, the boy rubbed his pasty, white fingers together as he neared the head of the line. A stray tear slid down his cheek. "_It's beautiful Kim,_" he whispered with a grin. An assortment of carefully, crafted delicacies was laid out before the high schoolers.

Kim rolled her eyes as she wished that she didn't bring a lunch from home. She sighed, reluctantly waiting for her best friend as he paid for his lunch. Her best friend soon joined her with a tray full of delicious foods. "And I thought I had a good hand at cooking. Look at this stuff! It's like I'm eating at a five star restaurant or something!" he gawked at the tower of food. His naked companion emerged from his pocket to join in on the bounty.

"Note to self: Just buy the school lunch from now on," the girl noted, though she did still enjoy her lunch. She tried her best to ignore her best friend's lack of table manners until she noticed his russet eyes on her olive eyes. "You want some? I have plenty to share. I don't even think Rufus can help me eat all this," he offered, pushing a dessert her way as cheese dribbled down his face.

Chuckled at him she thought, "_Ron, always a sweet guy at heart,_" nibbling on the dessert.

"I take it things are to your liking?" an ashy-blond male asked bent over to analyze the now empty plates. The sudden presence of the man almost made the teens jump out of their skins. "Yeah..." the female said, eying the male with a sincere form of uncertainty. "This food is rockin'! I could eat it all day! You da man!" the boy said, his pet nodding in agreement.

"That's good. I do pride myself with any critique after all. Carry on," the chef said, now moving on towards another table to ask for another bout of criticism.

"That guy is... weird."

"I don't really care as long as he brings on more of the good grub!"

Sinister snickering came from the branch of a tree nearby the cafeteria. "The signs of a mystery are starting to unfold. Soon the crime will be committed," the feminine voice chuckled before disappearing. Kim jumped again, looking at the falling leaves from the tree near the window.

"Kim, you sure you don't want to go home? I mean you look as pale as a sheet," Ron asked, waving a hand in front of her. "I assure you I'm fine. Besides, I can't let Bonnie think she can have control over practice or she'll be an even bigger pain to deal with," the cheer captain said, getting a head start to class before the bell rang.

Shortly after, the bell rang and the halls were congested with bodies pressing up against bodies. Notably in the mix of the chaos, Ron Stoppable was pulling himself out of the crowd with the assistance of the nearby lockers. A sigh of relief escaped him as he felt the cool, metallic knob. Finally in the home economic class, where his less than enthused best friend was sitting in wait for their teacher to enter the classroom. He pushed the classroom door shut, keeping the mayhem of the outside world at bay. Now in his respective seat near the redhead, he felt he could relax a bit.

The door creaked open. In it's wake, the new chef and the lunch lady advanced towards the front of the classroom. "Hello class, my name is Ken Peccable and I will be assisting Mrs. Morrison teach home economics for the semester. I'm sure most of your have seen me prepare lunch just moments before. With luck, you all will be able to give a fine chef, such as myself, a run for their money," he grinned at the attentive individuals whose attention was on him. "With the permission of Mrs. Morrison, I will be handling class today. The first thing we will be doing is..."

As soon as the instructions fell from his lips, the class rejuvenated with lively students bringing ingredients from the cabinets. Each student went to the front of the class to receive their textbook/cookbook designed by the teacher's assistant. For the most part the dishes being prepared were simple. Not much needed to be done to make the entrées, more or less, a success.

"Excellent, excellent. You all are doing smashing work on your cuisine. I am so pr-" chef Peccable said before smoke came from one of the ovens. He brushed the students aside and pulled the flaming dish out and doused the flame with a fire extinguisher. "Whose project was this?" he asked, scanning the room. For once the fingers weren't pointed at Kim, but instead a lanky, brunette boy.

"We will need to speak to you after class young man," Mrs. Morrison said, looking at the clock as it struck for the final bell. "See you all tomorrow students. Now for you," the TA said, pointing towards the dishes, instructing the boy to pack up the remaining ingredients and finished products.

Kim glanced back towards the classroom, noticing that it was now extremely quiet, but shrugged it off. She ambled to her locker, taking a few books and putting a couple back. She glanced back, but saw no one behind her. "_I think I'm being really paranoid today,_" she whispered, sprinting towards the locker room. She removed her shirt to get into her practice top, but stopped at the sight of dark locks coming from the ceiling.

"Hello," the green woman said with a wide, fanged grin on her face. The redhead performed a crane kick, but only to result in having her ankle in the grasp of the odd woman. Shock riddled her green eyes as she was now hanging from the ceiling.

The green suited woman hoisted the girl towards her eye level. "That wasn't very nice Princess. I think I should punish you for that. That sounds like a good idea, right?" she quipped with a smirk towards the baffled teen.

"Put me down!" she ordered, squirming in the grip of her captor. "As you wish," the pale female said, letting the teen fall towards the ground. The cheerleader did a flip before landing gracefully onto the ground.

The mystery woman frowned at the action, hoping that the girl would at least land on her head. "Who are you?" the redhead finally asked, getting into a fighting position.

"I guess an introduction is in order, after all, I need a valued pawn like you. The name is Shego. I'm a demon detective from the underworld," she introduced with a mock curtsy. "And I will be teaching you the value of the fine tastes of mysteries."

"Did you just say taste, as in to eat?"

"Yes, yes I did," the dark haired woman said, walking down the wall of the locker room.

"That's not even possible. How can you even eat a mystery? Obviously you're a wacko who needs to get back into her padded cell. So why don't you sit tight while I call the cops," the cheerleader said, taking her cell phone out, only to have it in the possession of the alleged demoness.

"See, now I can't let you go and do such a thing like that. Especially since there is a mystery about to be created for me to dine on in a minute and it's going to happen right in this very school," Shego said, feeling the evil intent filling the air. "You see I devour the energy that comes from powerful negative emotions; like hate for example. Negativity that consumes the heart to the brim. Since these are forbidden emotions, the heart becomes complex — forming a labyrinth — to hide it from prying/convicting eyes. This is where the mystery is. To keep it simple for your human mind, if I want to eat, I must unravel the maze in order to get to this guarded negative energy."

"_N-U-T-J-O-B!_" Kim thought, wondering how she was going to get her cell phone from the insane woman. "Still don't believe, huh? How about this, in exchange for assisting me in getting my mysteries, I'll help you gain your desire to fight against criminals? It's a win-win for the both of us," the demon chided, smirking now that she had the human's attention.

"And what is going to happen in this mystery?" the teen asked.

"The signs are imminent. I can't say for certain what's going to happen with this mystery, but I can say how it will start," she said wickedly. "_Someone's going to die,_" a whisper graced the ear of her new assistant. The instant those words left her lips, she vanished. Kim turned only to see no one around, her cell phone was now back in her possession. She looked all around for the senile woman, but to no avail.

A tanned cheerleader, in full uniform, entered the locker room. "There you are K. Hurry up and get dressed. We are all waiting for you," she barked before leaving the room. The cheer captain growled indignantly at the comment. "_Maybe that psycho had a point in someone getting murdered tonight,_" she thought as she put her uniform on in a hurry.

That same night Kim eased into her bed after a nice hot shower. She closed her eyes to enter in the realm of dreams only to get the feeling she was being watched, again. In the spotlight of her vision, emerald eyes stared at her from a relaxed, lying position on the ceiling. "Hello Pumpkin," came a sultry voice of the demon detective.

Kim resisted the urge to scream, as she did not want to wake the entire household, yet. "What are you doing in my room Shego?" she hissed. "Better yet, how did you get into my house?!"

Shego tsked her with a wagging finger. "That's not for you to worry about. You should be rejoicing! The crime has already happened and it's only a matter of time before it is revealed," she silently cheered. Green brumes circumscribed her irises as her eyes went on the abdomen of the smaller female.

"I don't think I should be rejoicing if what you said is true. No one deserves to d-," she grunted as the larger female landed on top of her from the ceiling. Swiftly, green fingers pulled up the shirt of the redhead, inhaling in the scent. Her pink tongue slid across her stomach, leaving a thin trail of saliva in its wake. The teen left a hand mark — in an interesting shade of green — on the demoness' face. "Get out of here you freaking pervert!" she bit back the urge to roundhouse kick the cheeky woman.

"I couldn't help myself. There is a hint towards the mystery dealing with your stomach and it was calling to me. If you don't like it than I can try to rip it out?" the detective purred as her talons ripped through her gloves. The sharp nail gently prodded the stomach with enjoyment. The redhead groaned in agitation. "How long are you going to be stalking me?" she murmured towards the female deeply engrossed with licking and caressing her stomach.

"Until I find the Ultimate Mystery that lies on the surface of this measly world."

Kim hit her pillow with a blush as she tried to once again go back to sleep.

The school day resumed as usual; which brought the cheerleader and her lovable friend back towards the cafeteria. The boy was having a long conversation with the chef behind the counter before joining him in serving food towards his fellow students.

"Ron, what are you doing back there?" she asked as he piled a nice amount of beef stew onto her plate along with a few additional sides.

"Isn't this cool?! I was talking to Ken, and he said I could be his personal protégé. We are going to revolutionize the lunch menu KP!" he cheered from the kitchen. The lunch lady rolled her eyes before aiding a few of the other cafeteria staff members tend to the dishes that needed to be washed in the back.

Kim smiled at his achievement. "Just make sure you eat when you're done Ron. Rufus will worry if you don't," she giggled, noting that the rodent was now on her shoulder chattering about putting something on her tray for him. The blond didn't disappoint by supplying his little buddy with a slice of cheesecake.

It seemed like a regular lunch period — the soft gossip of the popular cliques, texting at the tables, students trading items off their trays — the usual. The lunchroom commotions died down as they dined on their exquisite lunch until a male student pushed his tray away before emptying his stomach contents onto the cafeteria floor.

Mr. Barkin patted the boy on the back before a protruding item in the boy's lunch caught his attention. "Mother of pearl! There's a finger in there!" he muttered with a look of disgust in his eyes.

The mutter echoed off the silent eatery, causing the entire room to push their trays away; some leaving the cafeteria to find a bathroom, others chatting about possibly eating a dead guy. Another scream echoed as bits of bone was meshed into a female student's meal.

"Man this is sick and wrong," Ron paled at the news. Removing his apron, he went towards where he knew the ingredients were being kept, but noticed that the freezer was open. His chestnut eyes came across an opened, large sack of meat that was pushed in the corner clearly marked _mystery meat_. "Ken, did you use this bag of meat for lunch?"

"Yes I did. There was no use letting perfectly good meat go to waste. Why?" A gloved hand simply pulled out a hand covered in ground meat with a clearly missing finger from the bag. "Oh my…" he whispered, dropping to his knees.

Not long after, the police strolled into the school cafeteria with a small team of opthamologist; each doing their duties towards solving the case.

Kim stood in the corner. "_Unbelievable,_" she whispered, taking in all of the commotion. "On the contrary, it's quite believable. Didn't I tell you your stomach held a hint to the mystery? But who would have guessed that you would be eating a guy," Shego muttered to the right of the redhead.

The teen jumped from her leaning position on the wall, taking in the presence of the demon. "Will you stop doing that?! Seriously, what are you doing here?! The police already have your little mystery covered so why don't you go find another," she berated.

This statement made the detective laugh. "Humans are incompetent. I can see that this mystery will put the innocent in jail in a matter of a few minutes. If given that amount of time, I can have the mystery solved," she quipped.

"Oh really now?"

Fangs soon replaced the dull human-like teeth. "Watch closely or you'll miss something amazing." Shego's reveals her true face, morphing into a green and black, horned reptile. "_777 Tools of the Demon World: Evil Friday._" A sphere secreted with green slim slipped from her mouth before hitting the ground. The sphere disperses into several sentient eyeballs, each spreading about the cafeteria to do their own surveillance.

Kim cringed at the sickening sight. "_Okay, I believe, I believe! She's a demon, I get it!_" she mentally confessed as watched the demoness work through the small eyes. "Oh looky what we have here Princess," Shego said as her left pupil resembled a sniper's scope. A small barrel of grease came into her vision.

The police swarmed into the kitchen area in search of evidence. An oriental woman tipped the triadic spear formation. "Please move aside sir. We need to investigate the kitchen," she instructed with her assistants in tow. The cook eased to his feet leaving the police to do their jobs. He seemed on the edge based on the opinion of the female officer.

The trio soon found the sack full of the remaining ground meat and the a few poorly ground up body parts; the head however remained mostly intact. "See if you can find a DNA match on the corpse. I think we already have our prime suspect anyway," the leader snorted. The woman walked up to the chef cuffing him to take him in for interrogation. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" she quoted.

"Wait, you have the wrong guy! I didn't do anything. I didn't even know that someone was even in the bag. Don't take me in! Don't take me in!" Ken shouted in protest.

"You seemed overworked for just being a suspect. Maybe you're guilty after all," the officer questioned. "I'm not guilty! I'm cleisiophobic," he hyperventilated as he tried to wrestle away from his bonds.

Shego pulled the policewoman from the cook with a smirk. "I'd hate to interrupt officer, but you're arresting the wrong person. My partner, Kim Possible, has already solved the case," she said with a false smile.

"And who are you?" the woman growled.

"You can call me Shego," she introduced with a mock curtsy.

"Well Shego, you and your _partner_ are interfering with a professional investigation so you need to stand aside before you are put in holding for the obstruction of justice," the officer warned.

This made the demon simply chuckle. "Okay, how about we make a deal? If we're proven right, we don't go to jail and Kim can solve as many mysteries as she likes without the police jumping down her throat. If we're proven wrong we go to jail," she offered with an extended hand. "Besides, the last thing I've heard you guys still can't find the culprit for the mall arson."

"What do we really have to lose? It's not like we're needed on patrol," one of the male officers said. "Alright, we'll play your little game, but make it quick."

"Now if all the kitchen staff could simply be where they once were, we can get the explanation underway, isn't that right Kim?" Shego said, as she pulled the girl into the kitchen. "_Now listen closely. When I give the signal, you say 'you are the criminal',_" she silently instructed.

Kim simply nodded, though she didn't know much about detective work aside from what she watched on television.

"Kimmie has decided to give me the honor to explain things for her since she has done all the work towards putting things together. The criminal is definitely amongst the kitchen staff, but not the man you are trying to arrest. Now if you wouldn't mind _partner,_" she purred.

A strong power took control of the redhead's hand. Pulling it upward. "You are the criminal," she declared while pointing at Mrs. Morrison.

"How dare you point me out?! I couldn't manage to kill a person even if I tried," she growled.

"A bit too testy aren't we? Well, the way that Kimmie has it figured, you would be the least likely candidate because out of the four, five if you count the blond boy, you are seen as the oldest, weakest, and least likely to carry out the task," Shego stated with a smirk.

"But wouldn't that cross her off the list instead of make her the suspect," the female officer accused.

"It would appear that way to those who aren't as suspicious as Kimmie is. You see if you look at her apron, it has a large grease stain on it. Funny how today's dishes never require the use of grease yet it's on just you and no one else," she pointed out.

"I was checking on the grease traps to see if the school needed to call in a professional!"

"Uh huh, tell that to someone who will believe you. Your lies don't deceive us. Kim's conclusion is this: the person in the bag was knocked over the head with presumably one of the kitchen pots. You planted the body in the bag in order to frame chef Peccable.

"You claim the grease is from messing with the grease trap when in fact, you were filling up those small barrels with grease to help levitate the body. You see everyone, she tied the empty barrels up with the rope that can be found in the trashcan and slowly filled them with grease. Thus leaving the weight of the grease to do all the heavy lifting in a small pulley system you made from the railing that holds all the pots that are right above us." That statement caused the woman to glare at the arrogant woman.

"Did Kim hit a nerve?"

Kim looked around the kitchen noticing the screws were loose on the meat grinder. She nudged Shego in the ribs, eying the metal contraption.

The detective gave a grin towards the redhead. "_Smart little thing aren't you Princess?_" she whispered. "I'll hand the floor over as Kim feels she needs to draw things to a close. I must have been rambling a bit too much for her."

"To conclude this case, Mrs. Morrison removed the screws from the meat grinder and left the machine to do its job when she placed it under the victim, only it's not meant to grind up bone so most of the body couldn't even be discarded of properly, which was her plan all along. She hid the body in the freezer, leaving the cooking up to chef Peccable after specifically making one flawed dish with a finger cut off from the victim," the redhead concluded with all eyes on her.

"Isn't she so brilliant," Shego cheered with an arm around her _partner._ "If I'm not mistaken, the knife used to cut off the victim's fingers is hidden in your apron pocket," she commented.

The female officer took her gloved hand and saw a small, bloodied kitchen knife. Shock consumed her whole expression as she eyed the odd duo.

Mrs. Norris staggered back a bit in defeat. "_Impossible,_" she muttered. A green energy surrounded her being. "Nope, but real close," Kim stated as her _partner _had a malevolent gleam in her eyes.

Shego shifted into her demoness guise and consumed the energy greedily. The air seemed to clear after the action was performed, but no one excluding Shego, her prey, and Kim actually gave witness towards the weird energy consumption act.

"_I can't believe she literally ate a mystery!_"

Ken looked at the older woman with a pout on his face. "Why would you try to send me to jail?" he asked, relieved that his name was cleared.

"You want to know why, huh? You were after my job you goody two shoes! First it would have been my job as head cook in the cafeteria, then my teaching job. So I decided to do something about it."

"If I wanted your job I would have just taken it. I could be at any restaurant in Middleton, but I chose to come here since I was once a student here who felt that the kids after me deserved something better to eat. That's all I wanted," he stated. "That's beautiful Ken," Ron sniffed.

"Well I've heard enough to be convinced. Mrs. Morrison you are under arrest for murder in the first degree."

"And we're free to solve as many mysteries as we can," Shego cheered.

"Wait a minute! You just got lucky that you managed to convince me. Don't get arrogant, you hear me?"

"A deal is a deal officer. If you can't take the heat then get out of the kitchen," the demoness stated with a very intimidating presence rolling off of her.

A chill ran down the officer's spine, but brushed it off in order to get away from the odd, green woman. "Boys, let's get out of here," she ordered, taking the former lunch lady into custody as she read her Miranda rights.

The ashy-blonde embraced the two women. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't know what I would have done if they would have took me in. I could have cracked and went to jail," he sighed. "As appreciation, your lunch is on me for as long as I work here!" the young chef beamed.

Shego patted her stomach in satisfaction. "No thank you. I am quite full from a recent lunch. I'm sure Princess wouldn't mind it though," she smirked — now taking her leave.

Ron walked up next to his best friend. "Hey KP, who was that?" he asked. "Uh, a friend on the internet. We both liked mysteries so much that we hooked up to talk about them. It seems that we're the real deal now," she lied, hoping her friend would buy it.

"You have all the fun!" he whined.

"You have Ken teaching you how to cook. With a teacher like him you'll be the next iron chef."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

(Did you enjoy this? Yes, no, maybe so? Well, I'm still going to write more of this, I just don't know when. XD)


End file.
